A Luz De Um VagaLume
by Hilde SakuragariSetsuna M
Summary: Quando as esperanças são dispersas, só nas carícias d eum outro é que se encontra
1. Vagalumes encomodam

Hi!This is.. oops!It's portuguese!Essa é a nossa primeira fic sobre o nosso casal favorito de rk!  
  
Ah, eu sou Hilde^-~ e esse é o meu fic  
  
Ei, e eu?Eu sou Setsuna Meioh!Tb é meu fic!  
  
Ok, come º..what I mean..Vamos lá!  
  
A luz de um Vaga-lume.  
  
By: Setsuna Meioh e Hilde Sakuragari  
  
  
  
Ainda me lembro daquele um ano atrás como se fosse ontem...O dia que meu primeiro filho nasceu. Não, filho não, filha. Era de noite na mesma clínica que eu vivia a visitar para admirar um pouco da minha esposa.Esposa...É verdade, nunca imaginaria sequer em me casar, e principalmente com a Megitsune, agora MINHA megitsune...  
  
-------Flashback------  
  
-Calma Sano!  
  
-Kenshin, eu não consigo ficar calmo, já faz um tempão que ela está lá dentro e nada!  
  
-Calma, foi assim mesmo quando o kenji nasceu! Você não precisa ficar preocupado!  
  
-Mas Kenshin...E se der alguma coisa errada? E se...  
  
-Sano, o Kenshin tem razão. É melhor você se acalmar senão vai formar um buraco no chão! - Yahiko já estava rindo com o jeito de sano.  
  
-Yahiko! Mas é verdade sano, se acalme. Vai dar tudo certo.  
  
-Eu espero...  
  
Depois de 15 minutos...  
  
-POR QUE DEMORA TANTO! QUE M****!  
  
-Sano! Se acalme por favor!  
  
-SE ACALMAR? COMO VOCÊ ESPERA QUE E-  
  
-Shhhhh. Senhor Sagara, faça silêncio. O senhor já pode entrar. - o Dr gensai já aparecia na porta.  
  
-Finalmente! - sano correu p/ dentro e viu a sua linda esposa deitada em uma cama com a criatura mais bela que ele já tinha visto...  
  
-megumi, este é...nosso filho?  
  
-Não, é o Kenji q diminuiu... - Ela disse, sarcástica  
  
-Acho que tem a sua cara...- beijando-lhe a testa. - É tão lindo quanto..Posso segurá-lo?  
  
-É menina, Sanosuke.-  
  
-É uma menina? Então aposto que vai ter tantos namorados quando crescer quanto a mãe. - disse, admirando aquela "miniatura de gente"  
  
-Eu só tive dois namorados, sem contar o Kenji.  
  
-Mas vários pretendentes. Que bonitinha...Ela está dormindo?  
  
-Sim. Sabe, bêbes dormem muito, mas precisam da mãe o tempo todo. Toma, segura ela um pouco.- e ela colocou o bebê nos braços de Sanosuke, mas assim quye ele a segurou, ela começou a chorar  
  
-Hey! hey! Calma...Calma...Sh....Calma.... - disse tentando acalmar o bebê que não parava de chorar.  
  
Megumi riu da cena, e pegou a menina de volta, que logo parou de chorar  
  
-Por que ela não chora com você e sim comigo?  
  
-Pq eu sou a mãe dela.  
  
-E eu o pai! Oras, eu também ajudei a fazê-la nascer.  
  
-Mas, se vc não se lembra, eu sou o habitat natural dela a mais de nove meses.  
  
-Mas não tem problema, eu vou fazê-la entender que eu sou pai dela. - beijando-lhe.  
  
-Vocês vão se entender com o tempo... mas no momento, ela precisa mais de mim...  
  
-E você de mim...  
  
-E você de mim, também.  
  
-Bom, mudando de assunto, que nome vamos dar?  
  
-Boa pergunta... que tal Sakura?Não, a Kaoru quer chamar a filha dela assim. Azusa é o nome da filha do Aoshi...(eles tiveram gêmeos)- ela lançou um olhar de para Sanosuke, que tinha sugerido 'Souzou' para um dos filhos de Misao -O q VOCÊ acha?  
  
-Ahn...Sei lá...Que tal...Hotaru?  
  
-É...Hotaru...gostei.-  
  
-Combina com ela...Bom, eu vou ao cartório para mandar fazer a certidão de nascimento. Você vai ficar aqui?  
  
-Sim.  
  
---------Fim do flashback-------------  
  
E desde então não tenho mais sossego. Já nesse um ano Megumi não dorme mais comigo, vive saindo com a filha, com o Kenji (bendito filho do Kenshin) e a Sakura, com os gêmeos Azusa e Souzou, me deixa sozinho o tempo todo e nunca me dá sequer um minuto de atenção. E Hotaru também não me suporta, se bem que eu também não a suporto... ela é uma garota mimada, e tempo todo fica 'kaa-chaan', e Megumi vive 'casa-clínica-dojo" e nem para para falar comigo direito. Eu amo aquela mulher, mas não pensei que o casamento a transformasse desse jeito...Não sei mais quanto tempo posso agüentar essa negligenciarão que ela me dá.  
  
-Megumi, vai dormir no quarto da Hotaru de novo? - fechando o diário e espiando pela porta, onde via o corredor aceso. A filha continuava mimada, e qualquer deslize de megumi ela começava a chorar, então megumi ficava do lado dela o tempo inteiro.  
  
-Não. Eu vou esperar ela dormir e daí vou para minha cama. Sabe, aquela poltrona do quarto dela não é muito confortável p/ cama....  
  
-Por que não dorme no NOSSO quarto?  
  
ELa ficou encarando ele por um tempo, depois ergueu os ombros e disse -Se você insiste...mas quando eu for, você já estará dormindo.  
  
-Eu fico acordado. Bom, eu já vou me trocar, me deitar e aí eu espero por você. - "Será que ela vem mesmo?"  
  
-Você vai acabar dormindo.... eu te conheço, Sanosuke!- ela o reeprendeu rindo -Além do que não é nada bom para você se forçar a ficar acordado até tarde...  
  
-Não, mas eu fico por você.  
  
-Não precisa...  
  
-Mas eu quero. Tô indo. - se levantou e foi até o armário se trocar.  
  
Megumi deu um longo suspiro e foi para o quarto da filha, que assim que ela entrou pela porta, perguntou, quase gritando, para que o pai ouvisse -Okaa-san, vai dormir com Hotaru hoje?  
  
Sano ouviu Hotaru, suspirou de insatisfação e continuou a se trocar. "Essa menina...Por que ela dá tanta atenção para ela? O que eu fiz para merecer isso?"  
  
-Não, querida, eu vou dormir com o Sano hoje.- ela disse, o mais suave o possível  
  
-Com Otou-san?Por que?Dorme com Hotaru, ela gosta de você muuuuuito mais!  
  
"Já faz um ano que ela dorme com você, menina. E um ano que ela nunca mais dormiu comigo." disse acabando de vestir a calça.  
  
-Eu sei querida, mas hoje eu quero dormir com ele.-  
  
-Mas ele é mau!Não dorme com ele, ele é malvado e é pevesso!  
  
-É 'perverso'. E de onde você tirou isso?  
  
-Ele é mau para hotaru, e um tio meu me disse.Ele vai machucar você kaa- chan, fica com hotaru que hotaru te protege.  
  
-Deve ter sido o Kenji, Megumi. E a Hotaru tem apenas um ano, não entende muita coisa.  
  
"Te protege.Hunf, essa é boa. Eu que disse isso milhões de vezes para a Megumi quando ela estava em perigo, mas essa menina não tem como proteger a Megumi."  
  
-Mau mau e mau!Um monte de tios me diz que você é mau!!E tem um tio bonzinho que cuidou de Hotaru quando você é mau para Hotaru!  
  
Sano saiu do quarto e foi até onde ela estava.  
  
-Ah é? Que monte de tios?  
  
-O tio Kenji diz que vocé mau, e ele é bonzinho, o tio Aoshi tb não gosta de vc, e ele brinca com Hotaru (lembre que o Aoshi é ótimo com crianças) e tem um tio estranho que cuidou de Hotaru que diz q vc é mau tb!Vc é mau e vai machucar kaa-chan!E não gosta de Hotaru!  
  
-Eu já imaginava o kenji, e o aoshi é o Aoshi...Mas o estranho era alto, tinha um negócio que fazia fumaça e tinha uma coisa longa?  
  
-SIm.  
  
-Sabia, tinha que ser o Saitouh. Mas eu não vou machucar a Megumi, menina, pode ter certeza disso.  
  
-VAI! Ele me contou um monte de coisa!!  
  
-Como o que?  
  
-Que vc gritava com kaa-chan, brigava com ela, chama ela de 'kitsune', e que gritou m monte que não gostava dela e que ela podia morrer pq vc não se importava  
  
-E pergunte a sua mãe se ela não fazia o mesmo? Ela também gritava, também brigava, me chamava de tori-atama, gritou que não gostava de mim, q não era p/ eu aparecer mais na clínica, etc...etc....Pergunte a ela se não é verdade.  
  
-Então vc pode ir embora e me deixar com a kaa-chan!Eu cuido dela!- a garota passou os braços roliços em volta da cintura de Megumi abraçando-a e ficou encarrando Sano com uma expressão de ódio e ciúmes  
  
-Você só tem um ano, menina, se aparece outro "shishio da vida" você morre em menos de um segundo. Por que VOCÊ não vai embora? Eu que ajudei a te fazer e posso fazer o que quiser com você !  
  
-Kaa-chan!Ele tá mandando Hotaru embora! Você nção vai deixar!- ela começou a fazer voz de choro e apertar ainda mais Megumi  
  
-Claro que não, querida...- Hotaru se afastou e perguntou, com cara de choro e lágrimas nos olhos -Vc ama mais Hotaru que cara mau,né?  
  
"É claro que deve amar, para não passar nem mais um segundo comido...."  
  
-Estou te esperando no quarto megumi. Resolva isto logo e vamos dormir.  
  
Megumi deu um suspiro, colocou as mãos no rosto., já tinha desistido de fazer eles se entenderem. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama e ninou Hotaru. Assim que ela dormiu, Meugmi foi par ao quarto achando que Sano já dormia, por causa da hora. Ela abriu a porta para dar de cara com sano que estava sentado na cama.  
  
-Pensei que não viria."Q sono...Aposto que ela não conseguia deixar a 'filhinha' sozinha..."  
  
-Estou aqui.- Megumi vestiu o yukata, e se sentou na cama, ao lado de Sano, da cabeça baixa Sano se deitou e virou para olhar Megumi. Por que o anjo da sua vida, a única mulher que realmente amara, tinha que ignorá-lo? -megumi, eu acho que nós temos um problema  
  
-Que problema?- Megumi ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele  
  
-Bom, é sobre a nossa filha Hotaru e....eu.  
  
-Vocês dois não se entendem, eu não sei porque. Qual é o problema de vocês dois?  
  
-O dela eu não sei, mas o meu é que...  
  
-Vocês são pai e filha, deviam se gostar, e não se odiar  
  
-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim....Eu acho que você tem dado muita atenção para ela megumi. Hoje é o primeiro dia entre um ano que você dorme comigo.  
  
-É?  
  
-É, e a muito tempo que não saimos juntos também. Você sempre vai com a Hotaru, ou com os outros e eu sempre fico aqui sozinho!  
  
-Vc acha que... Não estou sendo uma boa esposa para você?  
  
-Não, não é isso, é que...Como eu posso explicar...?  
  
Megumi se deitou ao lado dele e disse - Um ano?  
  
-O q?É, um ano já fez desde que você parou de dormir aqui....comigo.  
  
-Eu...- megumi foi se aproximando dele Sano se aproximou dela também. - Você o que, Megumi?  
  
-Eu não d- a frase de Megumi foi interrompida por Ayume, que abriu a porta desesperada e disse  
  
-Megumi!Emergência!Lá na clínica!Rápido!  
  
-Mais uma vez...Pode ir megumi, mas acho que quando voltar eu vou estar dormindo...  
  
Megumi se levantou e se vestiu num pulo, mas quando estava pronta parou na porta e ficou olhando para Sanosuke  
  
-Boa noite megumi. -disse, quebrando o silêncio.  
  
-Eu ..sinto muito...-  
  
-Não precisa se desculpar. Agora vai, antes que o "paciente" morra a sua espera...  
  
ela virou as costas e foi  
  
sano ainda olhou mais um pouco por onde megumi tinha saído. Deu um suspiro, virou-se e dormiu.  
  
Quando Megumi voltou era de manhã. Ela entrou no quarto e viu que sano estava dormindo, mesmo assim, se deitou do lado dele. Sano sentiu algo se mexendo do seu lado, então abriu os olhos muito lentamente. -hhhnmm.....Megumi? É você? - disse numa voz rouca e sonolenta.  
  
-É.Sou eu.  
  
-Ahn. - ele boceja. - Que horas são?  
  
-De mnhã. 7 horas,  
  
-Ahhhhhhhh. Hora de levantar. - ele se espreguiça e senta-se na cama. - Você vai dormir?  
  
-Não dá tempo. Eu bem que queria, mas a Hotaru vai acordar daqui a pouco...- ela estava tonta de tanto sono  
  
-Mas você precisa descansar um pouco. Eu vou tentar acalmar a menina, se ela acordar.  
  
Ela sorriu para ele -Muito abrigada...nem sei como agradecer.  
  
-Apenas durma. - ele sorri, a vida estava difícil mas ele também tinha que tentar ajudar a melhorá-la.  
  
Ela sorriu uma última vez e dormiu. Nessa exata hora  
  
-OKAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN  
  
-Arg. Lá vou eu... - ele sai do quarto e entra no de Hotaru - Shhhhhhhh você não percebe que ela está dormindo?  
  
-O q VC faz aqui?Eu chamei a kaa-chan!  
  
-Ela está dormindo. Eu já disse isso, mas se você continuar a gritar ela só vai piorar.  
  
-EU não quero que vc fique comigo. Não gosto de vc.  
  
-Mas ou fica comigo, ou fica sozinha e sem gritar. A sua mãe foi chamada bem de noite para ir la na clínica e está cansada, então você tem que ficar quietinha.  
  
-ELa dormiu com você?  
  
-Não, foi chamada antes disso.  
  
-EEBAA!- ela abriu um grande sorriso  
  
-Shhhhhh. Se não quiser acordá-la então não grite, está bem?  
  
-Hotaru feliz porque kaa-chan não dormiu com vc.  
  
-Hunf, tá certo. Olha, eu vou ter que ficar com você, então o que eu tenho que fazer?Não, melhor, o que a megumi faz quando está com você?  
  
-Não tente imitá-la, vc não via conseguir.  
  
-Mas eu posso tentar, porque eu TENHO que fazer isso.Então pode falar o que ela faz.  
  
-Eu não quero. Não quero que vc saiba o que ela faz. É nosso segredo, pq ela é MINHA kaa-chan.  
  
-E a MINHA Megumi. Tá, então me fala pelo menos o que eu tenho q fazer, pq um ficar olhando para o outro não é uma coisa que você deve gostar.  
  
-Ela não é SUA!  
  
-Meu Deus, ela é MINHA esposa, e eu sou o MARIDO dela e SEU pai. -Isso que Hotaru não gosta!Kaa-chan tem que ser de Hotaru, só de Hotaru.  
  
-Que menina mimada... - sibilou - Vamos acabar logo com isso, o que você quer fazer?  
  
-Não quero fazer nada com você. Me leve para o dojo.  
  
-Isso eu não posso fazer. Eu tenho q ficar com você aqui até a Megumi ficar boa.  
  
-Pq não?ELa não vai fugir de nós quando estamos fora, pq ela me ama.  
  
-Blah, blah, blah. Eu sei disso, mas se ela piorar eu tenho que levá-la para a clínica.  
  
Hotaru desceu da cama e foi andando, saindo do quarto, e foi par ao quarto de Megumi.  
  
-Hey, aonde você vai? Não faça barulho então. - ele seguiu-a. ela abriu a porta, entrou, subiu na cama e ficou ao lado de Megumi.  
  
Ele sentou-se do lado de Hotaru, observando Megumi que dormia.  
  
-Tá vendo? Ela está dormindo. Vamos sair daqui ates que ela acorde...-disse sussurando.  
  
-Kaa-chan?Vc tá mal?  
  
Megumi sem abrir os olhos diz -Só estou cansada querida.  
  
-Posso ir para o dojo?  
  
-Se o seu pai te levar.  
  
-Ele não é 'meu pai' é só um cara mal. Ela se lavantou e saiu do quarto  
  
ele observou hotaru sair. -Acho que eu que não sou um bom pai, megumi, não consigo nem fazer com que minha própria filha goste de mim...  
  
-e você Sano?Você gosta dela?  
  
-Não sei, mas ela parece um pouco comigo quando nos conhecemos...Acho que algum dia eu vou conseguir gostar dela. - fixando os olhos na porta, conseguindo ver que Hotaru os espiava.  
  
-Eu nunca vou gostar de você, seu...- ela murmurou detrás da porta. Mas não baixo o bastante.  
  
Sano apenas sorri, ouvindo o comentário de Hotaru. Ele lembra de ter dito o mesmo para megumi.  
  
-Se você se sentir melhor, podemor sair para jantar?  
  
-Claro. Mas agora, eu queria dormir....  
  
-Pode dormir, meu anjo. - ele a beija de leve e se levanta, indo na direção de Hotaru. - Menina, se você não fizer muito barulho para a Megumi nós vamos poder sair de noite.  
  
Hotaru olha pare ele com uma expressão de puro ódio, e fecha a porta e começa a andar pelo corredor, lado a lado com ele -Porque você fez isso?  
  
-Isso o que? - sorrindo sarcasticamente  
  
-Adivinha!-  
  
-Não sei. Fala.  
  
-Você a beijou.  
  
-E que mal há nisso? Ela vai pegar alguma doença por causa disso? Ou é um crime? Se for, me desculpa, que eu não sabia.  
  
-Ela só pode me beijar.  
  
-Por que? "Que menina metida!Quer toda a Megumi só para ela e os outros não podem sequer toca-la!"  
  
-Porque eu amo ela mais que todo mundo.  
  
-Não, você perde só para mim.  
  
-Naõ, eu amo ela mais que você, mais que o Kenji, mais que todo mundo.  
  
-Não, menos que eu. Você não é o marido dela como eu sou  
  
-Não, eu sou filha dela.  
  
-E minha filha também.  
  
-Bah. Eu não gosto de você. Você quer tirar minha mãe de mim.  
  
-Não, eu só quero que você goste de mim.  
  
-Gostaria de você se você se afastasse da minha mãe.  
  
-Como assim, me afastar?  
  
-Se você fosse embora dessa casa. FOsse só como Kenshin ou Aoshi.  
  
-Mas a única coisa que você teria se eu fosse embora era a sua mãe triste.  
  
-Não. Ela te esqueceria e eu e ela seriamos felizes. Ela não gosta de você.  
  
-Se não gosta de mim, por que aceitou casar comigo e me jurou mor eterno?Assim como eu fiz?  
  
-Porque agora ela não gosta mais de você. Ela gosta de mim.  
  
"Como que eu fui criar uma menina assim..." -Se você quer que eu saia, vou dar uma volta por aí. Cuide de Megumi enquanto isso e me chame caso aconteça alguma coisa.  
  
-Não precisa voltar mais.  
  
-Quando Megumi acordar, não esqueça de dizer que você me expulsou, então. Até mais. - e fez menção de sair da casa.  
  
-Vá de uma vez, crista de galo!  
  
-Tchau. - ele saiu da casa finalmente. Foi andando até encontrar alguns amigos no meio da rua.  
  
-AÊ! Caras, esperem aí! - sano correu até eles.  
  
  
  
Hotaru bateu o shoji e o trancou -Pronto!Agora o babaca não volta mais!  
  
Horas depois, Hotaru estava lendo uma besteira por aí quando Megumi acordou  
  
-Hotaru, cadê o sue pai?  
  
-Eu pedi para ele sair e ele saiu. Aí eu tranquei a porta pra ele não voltar. Agora ele não vai mais atrapalhar a gente, kaa-san.  
  
Megumi parou na porta do quarto da filha, e olhou para ela chocada -Você o que?  
  
-Eu mandei ele ir embora.Agora nós estamos sozinhas kaa-san. - disse, abraçando as pernas de Megumi.  
  
-Hotaru...porque você?  
  
-Porque o que kaa-san? Não melhor é assim?  
  
-Querida...sabe onde ele foi?  
  
-Não, eu tranquei a porta depois que ele saiu.Mas por que tá preocupada com ele? Eu tô aqui kaa-san!  
  
-Hotaru... o seu pai.  
  
-Mas kaa-san ama tousan mais do que Hotaru? - disse, se afastando e ameaçando chorar.  
  
-Não, querida. Eu amo vocês dois.  
  
-Mas Hotaru não gosta de tou-san! Tousan mau!Mau, mau e mau! disse, fazendo birra.  
  
-Pode até ser, mas eu gosto dele assim.- ela disse, com um sorriso estranho no rosto  
  
-Mas Hotaru não gostar dele! Hotaru não deixar tousan voltar! Ele mau!  
  
-Sem o Sano vc não existiria, sabia?  
  
-Mas Hotaru não gostar dele! Não gostar, não gostar, não gostar!  
  
-Por que vc não gosta dele?  
  
-Por que ele mau com Hotaru e mau com kaa-san! Mau para os tios de Hotaru!  
  
-Ele não é mau comigo, Hotaru.Não mais do que você é.  
  
-Hotaru mau para kaa-san? Mas Hotaru protegia kaa-san! Kaa-san gosta mais de Hotaru do que de tousan!  
  
-Isso não é verdade. Hotaru...espere aqui, eu vou buscar o seu pai.  
  
-Não! Hotaru não quer! Hotaru não quer tousan aqui de novo!  
  
-Mas eu quero!  
  
-Mas Hotaru não quer! Tou-san mau e vai machucar kaa-san!  
  
-Ele não me machuca. Espere aqui Hotaru.- Ela abriu a porta e saiu procurando Sanosuke.  
  
-Kaa-san! Kaa-san, volta!Hotaru não quer ele! - gritou antes de sair correndo atrás de megumi.  
  
Aoshi passava na rua, e Megumi disse para ele  
  
-Aoshi, sabe a Hotaru?Por favor, cuida dela um pouco?  
  
-Cade o pai dela?  
  
-Sumiu.Por favor?  
  
-Sem problemas, Megumi.  
  
Eles esperarem a garota chegar, e Aoshi a pegou no colo  
  
-Tio Aoshi, agora Hotaru tem que ir atrás da kaa-san. Ela vai buscar o tousan! Hotaru não quer tousan em casa!  
  
-Hotaru, se você não me obedecer, eu vou te dar a comida da sua tia (Kaoru o desastre da cozinha)  
  
-Não! Comida da tia não, mas Hotaru não quer tou-san de volta! Hotaru não quer tousan!  
  
-Hotaru, isso não é uma questão de querer, agora vamos.- eles desceram a rua, e Aoshi disse para Megumi  
  
-Traga aquele bêbado de volta, eu quero ter uma conversa com ele  
  
-Não! Hotaru não quer!Hotaru não quer tou-san!  
  
  
  
MEgumi sorriu pela ajuda de Aoshi, virou e correu na direção oposta "Agora, para os suburbíos!"  
  
-Tio Aoshi! Me deixa! Eu não quero tousan! Eu tenho que impedir a kaa-san!  
  
-O.K, meu pequeno vaga-lume, sem o seu pai, sua mãe morre.  
  
-Mas eu não quero tousan de volta!Não quero, não quero e não quero!  
  
-Você não tem que querer!  
  
  
  
Sano estava andando por aí com seus amigos, como fazia na época que era Zanza. Depois, tinham ido ao cassino novamente, e sano reparou que era o mesmo cassino onde tinha conhecido Megumi.  
  
-Quanto tempo faz...que eu não venho aqui...  
  
-Hey, sano! Pare de falar sozinho e vamos jogar!  
  
-Certo, mas dessa vez eu vou ganhar!  
  
-Otimista como sempre não é, sano?  
  
-Mas é verdade! Agora chega de enrolação, eu quero um pouco das verdinhas! - e começou o jogo.  
  
==  
  
Megumi pensou bem 'Akabeko!' foi o primeiro chute, mas elá ele não estava  
  
==  
  
-Droga! PErdi de novo! Mas nessa eu ganho... - já era o terceiro jogo, e sano estava perdendo, como costume.  
  
-Hey, sano, faz tempo que você não aparecia, o que aconteceu?  
  
-Hã? É que a Megumi me dava alguns trabalhos de casa...  
  
-E por que veio hoje? - perguntou outro, levando um soco no estômago de outro logo após.  
  
-A minha filha me epulsou.  
  
-A SUA FILHA???  
  
-Aquela de um ano?  
  
-Acho que é Hotaru o nome dela, não é?  
  
-Mas ela não tem apenas um ano?  
  
-Normalmente são as esposas que expulsam os maridos, mas a filha...  
  
-HEY!Vocês vieram aqui para jogar ou falar?  
  
-Desculpa, sano, mas como é possível a sua FILHA te expulsar?  
  
-Expulsando, oras! Ah, droga, perdi de novo...  
  
  
  
==  
  
-Cassino!- mas já estava de noite, e uns caras apareceram, parano Megumi  
  
-Hey, 'doutora' olá, o que faz num lugar desses?  
  
==  
  
Já era tarde quando sano se levantou.  
  
-Hey, sano, para onde vai?  
  
-Eu combinei de sair com as duas hoje. Só espero que a "menina" esteja melhor.  
  
-É, sano, só não vai apanhar dela, hein?A nossa 'princessa do submundo' é pior que o pai!  
  
-Cuidado! Vaga-lumes picam.  
  
-Ah, boa noite.  
  
Sano estava saindo quando viu alguns caras parados no meio da estrada, e havia uma mulher com eles.  
  
-Hey, ô brutamontes, querem sair da frente?Eu quero passar!  
  
-Sano!Me tira daqui!- dois caras seguravam Megumi  
  
-Megumi! Agora, vocês vão apanhar por ter se metido com a minha esposa!  
  
Sano estala os dedos e parte para cima dos dois com a mão direita e usando o Futae no Kiwami.  
  
-Se fizeram alguma coisa com ela, eu VOU matar vocês, ouviram?  
  
-Ca-calma Zanza!Nós não fizemos n-nada!  
  
-Então o que estavam fazendo com ela?  
  
os caras soltaram a Megumi, e saíram correndo  
  
-Eles te fizeram alguma coisa, Megumi? E o que está fazendo aqui?  
  
-ELes não fizeram nada ainda. E eu vim...  
  
-Veio?  
  
Ela ergueu os olhos olhando para ele -Te procurar.  
  
-ah. Mas não deveria ter vindo, aqui é perigoso.  
  
-Mas é que a Hotaru disse que...  
  
-A Hotaru tinha pedido para eu sair de casa, então eu saí. Ela disse que só gostaria de mim se eu ficasse longe de você...E mesmo que eu não quisesse, eu tive que sair.  
  
-Eu...não gostaria disso.  
  
-Eu sei...Eu também não.Mas parece que nossa filha não gosta de mim.  
  
-Você...vai embora por causa disso?- Megumi estava tremendo, ela não queria saber a resposta  
  
-Só por um tempo. Mas não é por isso que eu vou deixar de te amar. - disse, colocando um fio de cabelo dela para trás.  
  
-Olha, eu sei que fui idiota, mas...não vá, eu não sei se isso vai adiantar alguma coisa, mas eu ainda te amo.  
  
-Não foi você, megumi. E não se preocupe, se tudo der certo, eu vou voltar para casa ainda hoje.  
  
-E se tivéssemos uma noite, só nós dois?  
  
-Não seria uma má idéia... - sorrindo maliciosamente. - mas não em casa, a Hotaru pode acordar, e aí já sabe...  
  
-Onde então?  
  
-Eu vou ver se o dono do alojamento me aceita de volta por uma noite. Arranje as coisas com a Hotaru e depois eu falo com você, está bem?  
  
-Espera. Sabe, a Hotaru vai ter que se acostumar a viver sem mim. E o Aoshi...  
  
-Você não a deixou com o Aoshi, deixou? Senão quando a Hotaru voltar vai estar pior com "Tio aoshi disse não-sei-o-q", "você é mau", e tudo que ela costuma dizer.  
  
-Ora, se eu puder passar um tempo com você, vale a pena. E ela vai ter que aprender que eu realmente amo elam, mas não tanto quanto a você.  
  
-Eu acho que o Aoshi não vai se importar se ficar um pouco mais com a "menina". Vamos até o alojamento.  
  
-Vamos para casa. Ela não está lá mesmo. E eu não pretendo ter que sair de casa cada vez que a gente...  
  
-Então vamos. Só espero que ninguém nos faça uma visita "urgente". Os machucados que se virem.  
  
-Vc se empolgou, hein?  
  
-Faz um ano que não durmo mais com você, e digo isso nos dois sentidos!  
  
-E...você não dormiu com mai ninguém, né?- ela ergueu as orelhinhas de raposa  
  
-seria impossível, já que estou "amarrado" na mulher mais linda desse mundo...  
  
-Obrigada, obrigada...eu sei, você também.  
  
-Obrigado, mas eu sei que não sou nada disso.  
  
-Não?Porque eu te escolheria então?  
  
-Bom, ah, sei lá. Não entendo a cabeça das mulheres, só sei que te amo, Megumi.  
  
-E sabe que eu te amo também.  
  
-Sei, e foi por isso que nos casamos. - disse, passando as mãos em volta de sua cintura, aproximando-os para um beijo apaixonado.  
  
-Hmmm...- eles iam se beijar, daí, um berro  
  
-aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru não pôde conter o berro, não queria que Sano fosse para casa e não queria que megumi fosse atrás dele  
  
-VAga-lume!(o Aoshi chama ela assim) O que deu em você?  
  
-O t-tousan está beijando a kaa-san! Hotaru não querer! Hotaru não querer que tousan machuque kaa-san!!  
  
Megumi se soltou do beijo para olhar para Hotaru, Mas Sano ainda estava maio grogue  
  
-O que aconteceu? Você gritou, megumi?  
  
-Tori-atama no baka!É a Hotaru...  
  
-Você não vai...? - disse, apertando Megumi mais contra si.  
  
Megumi olhou para Hotaru e para Sano  
  
-por favor, megumi, já faz um ano... Um ano inteiro sem poder te tocar, por favor...  
  
-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MEgumi olhou de novo para os dois, e fez a sua escolha.  
  
-Mas se não quiser...Então eu acho que posso continuar a viver assim...  
  
Megumi se libertou dos braços de Sano e foi até Hotaru, no colo de Aoshi.  
  
Sano olhou Megumi com tristeza.Talvez fosse destinado a viver assim...Sem atenção por causa da filha. Não mexeu nem um músculo enquanto observava.  
  
Megumi sorriu para Hotaru e disse  
  
-Querida, hoje você vai passar a noite com o titio Aoshi, tá?  
  
-O QUE??? BUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAA-SAN NÃO GOSTA DE HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!BUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
  
e começou a chorar alto, enquanto sano sorria de felicidade.  
  
Megumi parou ao lado de Sano, virou para trás e disse  
  
-Eu gosto de você, Hotaru, mas eu gosto muito do Sano também.  
  
Sano sorriu de orelha a orelha.  
  
-Então parece que ainda vamos para casa...Não é, minha raposa?  
  
-Sim, senhor meu marido.-  
  
Ele a beija novamente, mais apaixonadamente.  
  
-Acho...que preciso me acostumar de novo, esses beijos já me deixam tonto...  
  
-Eu não sei como passei tanto tempo sem esses beijos...-  
  
-E eu não sei como que eu passei tanto tempo sem você para amar...  
  
Aoshi então virou as costas e falou por cima do ombro, com hotaru no colo  
  
-Depois eu quero falar com você, Sanosuke.  
  
-Claro aoshi. Quando quiser.  
  
-Então até amnhã. Divirtam-se.  
  
-Até! - disse, com as mãos nos ombros de megumi e levando-a para casa.  
  
Eles logo chegaram em casa, Megumi abriu a porta e eles entraram, então ela se espreguiçou e disse  
  
-Teremos um problema de um ano amanhã....  
  
-Amanhã é amanhã...E agora é agora... - disse, chegando por trás e a beijando no pescoço.  
  
-Hhhmmmmm....Você não vai esperar nem a gente chegar no quarto?  
  
-A minha vontade é muito grande... - disse, descendo um pouco os beijos - Mas se você quer atrasar um pouco...  
  
-Vamos...-ela foi andando p/ o quarto -Que garoto apressado...  
  
-Um garoto louco por uma mulher chamada megumi. - disse, beijando-a e deitando na cama.  
  
-Sabe, se eu não tirar a roupa vai ficar difícil...  
  
-Deixa que eu faço isso... - disse, passando as mãos pelo corpo dela e tirando-lhe a roupa vagarosamente, enquanto a beijava loucamente.  
  
-HHm... arf... eu tinha esquecido quanto isso é bom...  
  
Depois de terminar tirando a roupa dela, começou a retirar a própria, descendo os beijos para os seios de Megumi -Sa-no....- ela fechou os olhos, se entregando as sensações  
  
Finalmente, quando chegaram ao êxtase, sano foi para o lado, sentindo-se super relaxado e feliz.  
  
-Megumi...quanto tempo... - disse arfando.  
  
-è... eu senti sua falta.....  
  
-Eu...também... - ele se aproxima mais dela e lhe cloca um de seus braços em cima de seu corpo. - Nunca mais faça isso. Nunca mais me ignore, está bem?  
  
-Você se incomodaria?  
  
-Com o que?  
  
-Se eu te ignorasse denovo.  
  
-Mas é claro que sim. - disse, beijando-lhe o pescoço - eu não aguento nem mais um segundo sem você.  
  
-Eu também quero você o tempo todo...mas tem a Hotaru...  
  
-A gente faz ela entender. Ela já está ficando muito mimada por sua culpa.  
  
-Vc fala isso porque tem ciúmes...  
  
-É, acho que tenho um pouco de ciúmes sim, porque ela tem toda a sua atenção e eu não...  
  
-Vc logo se encheria de me ter em cima 24 h por dia. E você não precia de mim.  
  
-Preciso, sim, mais do que tudo...  
  
-Sanosuke, vc sabe comer, sabe andar, falar, e se devender sem mim.  
  
-Mas eu preciso de você como minha antiga namorada e como esposa. - disse, puxando megumi mais para si.  
  
-Parece que ao invés de uma, eu tenho duas crianças para cuidar...  
  
-Acho que a Hotaru vai ter que aprender a dividir essa mãezona que ela tem...  
  
-Nani? 


	2. Lembranças do presente

-...Porque a Megumi aqui me tem novamente dentro dela.  
  
-Nani?Sano, o-o que quer dizer?  
  
-Minha raposa, ainda não percebeu? - passando a mão no ventre dela - Uma outra "hotaru" pode nascer...  
  
-É verdade...estou na época...- ela disse, chocada.  
  
-Só que dessa vez eu espero que seja menino...  
  
-Você se importaria se fosse menina?  
  
-E ter outra Hotaru para ficar com ciúmes? Eu acho que sim, se a segunda só piorar as coisas...  
  
-E um menino para ter ciúmes, já pensou nisso?  
  
-Ah, mas eu me viro com ele mais fácil do que com meninas.  
  
-Pq vc acha isso?  
  
-Por que normalmente fica mais fácil ter conversa de homem-para-homem.  
  
-E você conversario por exemplo o que?  
  
-Sobre eu e você e tal...Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, vai demorar 9 meses para eu pensar na conversa que eu posso ter com ele.  
  
-Hmmm...posso dormir abraçada com vc?  
  
-E quem disse que não vai dormir? - dissse, beijando-a e puxando-a para si.  
  
-É que faz tanto tempo que a gente não dorme abraçados...  
  
-Porque temos outra criatura para criar... Mas podemos mudar isso se você quiser.  
  
-Podemos dormir juntos toda noite, é só por a Hotaru para dormir mais cedo...  
  
-Mas ela sempre quer que eu durma com ela...  
  
-A gente fala com ela depois. Eu não quero mais deixar de dormir assim...  
  
-Assim como?  
  
-Abraçado a você...  
  
-è tão bom, né? -Muito...E principalmente porque é com você, Megumi...  
  
-Tb gosto de dormir nos seus braços e...epa, tem alguém chegando.- eles ouviram passos correndo pelo corredor  
  
-Se cubra. - ele se levantou, vestiu a calça rapidamente e esperou pela pessoa.  
  
De repente a porta se abriu e apareceram Hotaru e Kenji  
  
-Vocês dois...O que estão fazendo aqui?  
  
-O que VOCÊ faz aqui?  
  
-Kaa-san, deixa eu mandar o tousan embora.  
  
-Eu que te pergunto, esta é a MINHA casa e da MEGUMI. Era para os DOIS estarem com o Aoshi.  
  
-É que a gente fez um acordo com os gêmeos.Agora, vocês não tinham se SEPARADO?  
  
-Separado? Desde quando? Crianças imaginam cada coisa...Não foi a MEGUMI que me expulsou, foi esta aqui. - pegando Hotaru no colo e a levantando bem alto.  
  
-ME SOLTA!!!!KAA-SAN!!!!!!!  
  
Megumi riu e disse  
  
-Hotaru, ele não vai te comer, sabe?  
  
-KAA-SAN!!!!!HOTARU QUER DESCER!!!!!  
  
-Ah, mas vai ficar aí até que eu descida que você desça.  
  
-KAA-SAN!!!!!!!!  
  
-Q foi, Hotaru?  
  
O Kenji disse então, mudnado de assunto  
  
-Megumi, você está com ele de novo ?  
  
-HOTARU QUER SAIR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Tá bom, ja esperniou demais para o meu gosto. E Kenji, porque não vai ver se eu tô lá na esquina?  
  
-Fui e nada vi, o idiota estava aqui.  
  
-E o kenshin? Ele deve estar te procurando...Vai logo. - disse, empurrando Kenji para fora do quarto.  
  
Megumi, par abotar um ponto final na discussão, disse na voz mais luxúria e sensual possível  
  
-Sanoo ... vem para a cama... -Arg. Não faz isso comigo...Só estou...tirando as crianças... - e levando hotaru para o quarto, voltou o mais rápido possível para a amada.  
  
-Não fazer o que?  
  
-Me chamar desse jeito. Eu fico com mais vontade de você.  
  
-Desse jeito como? assim:- e embargou a voz de sensualidade e luxúria -Sanooo...-  
  
-Arg. É... - disse, se aproximando dela e deitando novamente na cama.  
  
-Sanooo...Sanooo. ...Sanoooo- dela ficou repetindo, provocando-o  
  
-Megumi...Não faça isso comigo... - disse, chegando a milímetros dela.  
  
-Sanooo...-  
  
Ele não se controlou e apertou seu corpo contra megumi fortemente, chegando quase a machucá-la.Tirou a roupa novamente e entrou de uma vez só, causando um pouco mais de dor.  
  
-Céus...o que deu em... arf.... você?  
  
-Vontade de te amar de novo. - disse, se mexendo dentro dela, passando as mãos pelo seu corpo e a beijando sensualmente.  
  
-Nossa... o que te inspira tanto assim?-  
  
-Você. - disse, beijando-a apaixonadamente e com muito desejo e paixão.  
  
-Hmmmm.... Tanto assim?-  
  
-Você nem imagina... - dessa vez tinha sido mais rápido, então caiu para o lado cansado e feliz. - Você me deixa louco...  
  
-Louco por mim?  
  
-...louco por você...  
  
-E eu por você.-  
  
-Arf...Você me cansou dessa vez...  
  
-Pelo jeito a noite vai ser looonga, né?  
  
-ô se vai...  
  
ela deu risada  
  
-O que tem demais em falar assim; Sanooo...?  
  
-ARg...Não faça mais isso raposa, isso me deixa... excitado...  
  
-Vcs homen são estranhos.  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Sanooo...  
  
-Ahhhhhhhh...Megumi...Não faça...Isso...  
  
-Sanooo.... viu, é estrenho alguém se excitar só com um Sanooo..  
  
-Arg. Mas é o meu nome e é você quem me chama... - disse, antes de puxá- la para perto e beijá-la mais uma vez, recomeçando o que acabara de terminar.  
  
-Vamos fazer um jogo?- ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso  
  
-Que jogo?  
  
-Para ver quem resiste mais...- as orelhas de raposa apareceram na sua cabeça -É assim, vc faz o máximo para me deixar fora de mim e te agarrar, tipo coisas sexys, e depois eu faço o mesmo com vc, quem resistir mais tempo, pede o que quiser para o outro.  
  
-Está certo. Mas que jogo mais fácil, megumi.Tenho certeza que vou vencer.  
  
-Então comece...  
  
-Eu posso te tocar?  
  
-Claro. Só não pode fazer...aquilo.  
  
-Certo... - ele lhe deu um sorriso malicioso e a beijou passando dos limites que poderia com luxúria e sensualidade. Enquanto uma de suas mãos passeavam pelos seios de megumi, enquanto a outra a trazia para perto. Ela não se moveu, apenas deixou que ele fizesse o que quisesse com ela Ele passou os beijos para seu pescoço e ombros, ainda aproveitando o máximo que podia. Ela começou a arfar, e segurou as mãos no lençol para não fazer nada antes da hora Suas mãos passaram pelas suas costas e uma delas veio para frente, fazendo carícias em seu ventre.Os beijos também foram descendo, chegando aos seus seios. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e se segurou no lençol com mais força. Vendo a força de megumi, desceu mais a mão que estava nas costas de megumi, passando-a pelas suas pernas e ao mesmo tempo beijava o seu ventre.  
  
-Voce não vai ganhar...-  
  
-Ah...Eu vou sim...Mas você tem bastante força... - sussurou no seu ouvido, antes de voltar com as mãos pelo mesmo caminho que fez e chegando a sua femilidade, antes de ir aos beijos até lá. ela respirou fundo, ou tentou, mas acabou soltanto um gemido doce, um pedido  
  
-Sano...  
  
Sano parou e foi até perto de seu rosto.  
  
-Eu venci...  
  
Ela soltou o ar pela boca, levantando uns fios que estavam sobre o seu rosto, e sorriu  
  
-Minha vez de tentar.-  
  
-Vá em frente - disse, deitando na cama.  
  
Ela foi de quatro até ele, e se deitou suavemente em cima dele. Suas mãos torneavam os braços enquanto seus lábios deslizavam pelo peito de Sanosuke, até que plantaram um beijo molhado no lugar onde seria o coração. Então ela subiu os lábios, roçando e raspando suavemente pelo corpo, colo e pescoço dele, então escorregaram pelo rosto e ela começou a beijar-lhe a face enquanto suas mãos torneavam o corpo dele.  
  
-Arg. Você...é tão...perfeita... -disse, se segurando nos lençóis. Ela deu um sorriso e raspou, de leve, escorregou e sussurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido -Sanooo...- então levantlu a cabeça e raspou os lábios de leve nos dele, para ver a sua reação enquanto murmurava -Sanooo...Sanooo...Sanooo...  
  
-Arg....Isso não...Por favor.... - disse, virando o rosto para o lado e apertando mais os lençóis.  
  
-Sanooo.... Sanooo... Sanoo... você não vem para mim? Sanooo...?- ela coninuou a murmurar com voz embarguada de lúxuria, enquanto se levnatanva, com seu corpo apenas roçando no dele  
  
-Rf.......Megumi, não.... - disse, chegando a quase rasgar os lençóis de tanta força. Ela roçou seu corpo no dele, e começou a beijar-lhe os ombros, e o pescoço, então voltou a roçar, mas não beijar, os lábios dele, sussurando -Sanoo... não me deixe.. Sanoo... venha para mim... Sano... Sano... Sanooo...- Sano teve que desistir, soltou os lençóis e puxou seu rosto perto do de Megumi, num beijo longo e demorado, que acabaria rapidamente com o fôlego dos dois. -Droga...Perdi...  
  
Megumi riu, rolou par adeitar ao lado dele, riu de novo e ficou repetindo -Sano... Sano... Sano...Sano...  
  
-Arg.....O que você quer meu anjo, minha Megami e minha senhora?  
  
-Megami?Eu tô tão em alta assim?  
  
-Para mim você sempre foi uma...malvada, mas uma.  
  
-Quanto eu devo valer no tráfico de mulheres?  
  
-Não quero saber, porque eu quero ficar com você sempre, e não te venderia por nada desse mundo.  
  
-Eu estava brincando, bobo...-  
  
Ela se sentou na cama e perguntou -Será que isso dá certo com qualquer homem ou só com você?  
  
-Sei lá, mas por ser seu marido me dá mais vontade do que qualquer outro...  
  
-Bom, acho que vocênão me deixaria experimentar para ver, né?  
  
Ele sentou na cama e colocou sua mão no queixo de megumi  
  
- Lógico que não. Sou seu marido e só eu tenho direito a você.  
  
-Uhhh.... que medo.- ela disse, provocativa  
  
-Eu falo sério - disse, se aproximando para um beijo - e não vou deixar ninguém tocar nem um dedo em você.  
  
-Você não se sente nem um pouco culpado por ser tão egoísta...?- ela disse com uma voz rouca  
  
-Não. Você é minha e de mais ninguém.  
  
-Vc vai ter que me dividir com mais duas pessoas.... mas agora isso não importa.  
  
-Sim, porque agora eu tenho você só para mim... -É...talvez...  
  
ele sorri e a puxa novamente para um beijo, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos.  
  
-Não se preocupe, anata. Eu não iria querer ser de ninugém mais... exceto do Aoshi.  
  
Sano ficou olhando par aela um tempo  
  
-Você não...  
  
-Não o que?  
  
-Não, vc não pode.. . Ela a soltou, desesperado, com um olhar incrédulo. Ela apenas riu e disse -Bobo. Eu estava só brincando.  
  
Ele a abraçou com muita força - Por que faz isso comigo? Por que me faz ficar assim?  
  
-Você realmente se importaria, né?Se eu tivesse um amante?  
  
-Mas é claro que sim! - ele se afastou um pouco para poder olhar para ela - Eu me importo demais com você, Megumi, porque te amo muito...Muito mais do que poderia imaginar...  
  
-Não se preocupe, o sentimento é mútuo... ou não estariamos os dois aqui, -  
  
-Tem razão. Mas mesmo assim não consigo parar de me preocupar com você.  
  
-Eu acredito que não poderia estar num lugar mais seguro agora....  
  
ele sorri. - Bom, vamos dormir? Eu estou exausto.  
  
-Sano, o que você fez com a Hotaru?  
  
-Hã? Ué, eu a pûs para fora, junto do kenji, quando eu coloquei-a no chão.  
  
-Ah...depois eu me preosupo com ela... deita.-  
  
Ele boceja e deita na cama - que sono...  
  
ELa fica sentad ana cama, apoiada nos seus braços, olhando para ele  
  
-Você não vem? Ou vai dormir sentada mesmo? -Vou sim...- ela se deitou do lado dele.  
  
-Ah bom.Bom, não tem problema se eu dormir agora, ou tem?  
  
-Não...eu quero dormir também.- ela chegou mais perto e deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele -Se importa se eu ficar assim?  
  
-Não...É até melhor.Boa noite, Megumi.  
  
-Boa noite, anata. 


End file.
